Pencil and Pen
by songwithoutreason
Summary: Naruto frowned.‘I love you.’ There sat three little words in the granite grey of a pencil.


Its a little idea i came up with sitting in maths

Just a little cross between romance, fluff, and slightly angst...

enjoy and leave a little comment ;D

ty

'I love you'

There sat three little words in the granite grey of a pencil.

Up the front, Jiraiya droned on and on about differentiation. Test tomorrow. Who cared?

After three years of being Konoha High's dream couple. Sasuke was sure he knew Naruto inside out, literally. So naturally, at the three little words that he barely used, he expected the blonde to blush and glow at the scrawl on his exercise book.

Naruto frowned.

Sasuke's smirk morphed into an answering frown.

And Naruto shook his head lightly, and faced the power point he sure as hell wouldn't know anything about.

This was definitely not what Sasuke had anticipated.

--

Lunch always had Naruto bounding out of the door and under the magnolia tree at the back of the gym. As usual, Sasuke sat at the head of the circle, Naruto in his lap, slurping his ramen.

Energy flowed from the blond and contaminated Gaara sitting at their left, and down to where Tenten and Neji sat, slightly detached, enjoying each other's company. Within five minutes the group rang with laughter and jokes were created at each other's expense, all in good natured humour. But no dirty jokes with hidden innuendos were made, Sasuke noticed, but held his passive visage, no one else would notice with the blonde's energy engulfing them like warmth from an open fire, but Sasuke felt cold, as he sat barely within the fire.

"Naruto?" he murmured.

"Hmm?" Naruto answered with a faltering grin.

The blue was shallow, the colour would portray nothing to help Sasuke, and for the first time in years, Sasuke didn't understand.

He pecked him on the cheek.

--

It was always Sasuke and Naruto. Full stop, there had been nothing else. This one guy who tried to exist with one half of that whole, the dark half made sure he

didn't exist near his property much longer.

So they always communicated without words. Words were overrated, for people who didn't understand each other. And for two halves that are in perfect harmony, words were unnecessary. Pictures worth a thousand words? No, a thousand picture would not do justice for a look shared between the two.

That's how it always has been, and that's how Naruto and Sasuke knew, or thought it will always be.

Naruto felt, wronged, by the three little words in grey. Knowing they were from Sasuke would always give him a rush of euphoria.

But some how, they felt… off? He knew, from the depth of… anywhere, that he loved Sasuke. But… who the hell would make that connection..

And he pinpointed what was off.

--

"Naruto!"

He spun round, diving into a hug. Deeply inhaling the all too familiar scent.

Sasuke took the blonde in his arms in for a kiss. Naruto turned away.

The words 'what's wrong' written all over the taller boy's face.

But Naruto buried his face into the crook of his neck and stayed there.

Words were overrated, so nothing was ever said-

"Tell me. What is wrong. Now" not a question, a demand. In the same tone he used with everyone else. Making Naruto flinch.

"I'm making the most of my time." Was the reply.

And Sasuke could not believe his perfect hearing.

What could the idiot possible be thinking?!

"Dobe." He growled.

"You know I could never be away from you, or possibly feel the same way about anyone else." And Sasuke's voice was gentle again. A one person exclusive tone.

Naruto looked up, past Sasuke's face, past the sky, fighting against the sting in his eyes.

"But its pencil. Pencil is erasable."

Stealing one last look, he walked away.

Maths, Calculus, graphs, differentiation, pencil.

It took the prodigy two minutes to make the connection.

How could the moron be so stupid! Graphs are always drawn in pencil first, in case you make a mistake…

How could the dobe ever think that?

--

Naruto acted normal, he wanted to have as much time as possible. There would never be anyone else like Sasuke for him. But he also really needed to pass this

maths test.

'Over 50' he chanted a new mantra.

What would he give to have half of the teme's brain? The bastard was already finished.

Stupid, and plain, Naruto believed he has nothing to hold Sasuke.

No, focus on the test. He just has to remember to draw all his graphs with pencil first, and then go over in pen. Twink and pencil would mean the paper cannot be remarked, so therefore, banned. And as any other test, no communication could be allowed between students, or written on the paper, anywhere, to the marker. No chance of pointing to a graph saying it's the one to mark.

He studied hard for this test, he needed to pass it.

--

Sasuke had to tell Naruto.

And so he dropped his pencil and picked up a blue biro.

'I love you' three words in blue, permanent ink.

--

The words were in pen, not even twink could cover the truth of those words, and they would still exist behind any cover.

Naruto smiled the biggest smile at Sasuke.

The blond then knew that he must have been called dobe in Sasuke's mind so many times over the word would have sounded foreign. And ever insecurity melted

away.

--

"Time's up"

Two pairs of eyes shot to the little three words.

Oh shit.

And they prayed that the blonde moron would get everything right the first time round. He was gonna have to twink if he wanted to pass.

-Owari-

Tell me what you think!

Just another little oneshot

kk.


End file.
